Shigure' Magic Pen
by Damagd Roses
Summary: What would happen if Tohru and Rin switched Bodies? This is my first fanfic! R&R. No Flames. Rated T for Rin's filthy mouth...and later stuff...
1. Chapter 1

Shigure's Magic Pen 

**Summary: what would happen if Rin and Tohru switched bodies? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own fruits basket (TT).**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice? Comment please? Constructive criticism is allowed. NO FLAMES.**

**Just to set my fanfic up… Rin came over to Shigure's house the night before and got sick. Shigure made her and Tohru share a room… then something strange happened…**

**XOXO**

When Rin woke up, she was light-headed. She stared at the ceiling until her vision cleared. When she was able to stand steadily on her fee, she walked over to the bathroom. Since she was still tired, she decided to throw cold water on her face to wake herself up. The cold water hit her face and she looked up in the mirror and saw something quite unexpected… she turned both ways to see if the clumsy brown-eyed brunette followed her. However, she knew that couldn't have happened because she still heard Tohru's loud snoring…

Rin rubbed her eyes but the image in front of her was still the same… She was in Tohru's body! She ran to where she was sleeping the night before and saw her body with the loud snoring coming out. She wanted to scream, but she knew that if she did, the annoying girl would follow, being stupid and clumsy in _her_ _body_. She decided to keep her mouth shut. She had a feeling who had caused this although she didn't know how it happened…

XOXO

She made her way to Shigure's den, quickly and quietly because she did not want anyone to see her like _this_.

XOXO

"SHIGURE!" Rin yelled as soon as she shut the den's door. Ew, I have her voice too…' she thought to herself.

In his sing-songy voice, he answered quite calmly "yes Rin?"

That was enough to prove he had something to do with her _nightmare_.

She asked, veins popping out of her head, "_What did you do?_"

"Well I read some of my books because I couldn't sleep and I had some pocky, and I-"

" THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT DUMB ASS!" Rin exploded.

Shigure put on that look that says I know, I just feel like messing with you' (--)

Rin charged at him full force and tried to punch him, however, remembering she was in Tohru's body, she knew her attack would have no effect on him.

She was right. He held her small fist before it could hit him. She sighed.

" Just tell me?" she asked in a despairing voice.

Shigure answered " I guess I've had enough fun with you for now…" he smiled, "I'll tell you what's going on…"

XOXO

**Yay! First chapter up! This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**

**I make cookies out of comments () No flames. Oh yeah, you get to decide how long you want Rin and Tohru to stay switched. It can be anywhere between 1 day and 1 week. You can vote until Chapter 3 is up. **

**I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED (you get cookies!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own furuba.**

**I am proud to present CHAPTER 2!**

XOXO

Shigure started to explain.

"Well after I had the pocky, strangely I was on a sugar high…"

"That _still_ doesn't answer my question…" Rin pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish…"

"Will you just get to the point?" Rin asked exasperated.

"Fine, fine. I am. Just wait…" Shigure said 

XOXO

As Tohru woke up, she felt different. Her nightgown felt _much_ too small. Therefore, she got up and went to the mirror. When she peeked, she was amazed and petrified all at once… She looked just like Rin! She had her long dark hair, her striking eyes and her smooth, slender figure. She ran downstairs to ask Shigure what she should do, because if anyone would know, he would. He was so smart (At least in Tohru's mind)!

XOXO

Just as Tohru walked in, Shigure was just about to explain exactly what happened.

"Well in my- hi Tohru!" Shigure shouted.

'Oh great, it's _her_.' Rin thought. 'Now he'll _never_ get to the point…'

"H-How did you know it was me Shigure-san? Hey I sound like Rin too!"

Shigure looked sheepishly sorry and admitted, "I did cause this but it was an accident…"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WE ALL KNOW YOU DID IT!" Rin said with the super angry glare.

Somehow, Shigure had managed to ignore Rin's outburst and continued his pitiful excuse…" Well, as I was just saying to Rin, I had some pocky and was suddenly sugar-high. In this state I had a great idea for a story, so I picked up the first pen I saw…. It happened to be my_ special _pen that Akito gave me for _special writing_. Whenever I write with it about anything real, it happens. Look…"

Shigure wrote 'Then Kureno fell out of the sky, into the den, turned into the rooster, and somehow flew back to main house and changed back.'

With that, out of nowhere, Kureno fell from the sky, landed in the den, turnrd into rooster form, and flew away (They didn't see him go home or change back since they were still in Shigure's house, but so much of it actually happened they just took his word for it).

"That was amazing!" Tohru said in awe and excitement.

"How long will this last?" Rin asked bored by Tohru's density.

Tohru went to make breakfast (since she forgot about the current situation) before Shigure answered, "As long I want it too…"

"DAMN YOU ASSHOLE! CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT _NOW_!" Suddenly Rin calmed down. "Why were you writing about _us_ anyway?"

"Because I think you're both so sexy" he answered with his sly smile.

Rin blushed. She didn't like the fact that he was mentioning that airhead too, but she knew what he said, for once, was sincere. Then she remembered she was in Tohru's body that he was making elevator eyes at… Her anger grew again…

"CHANGE ME BACK NOW! YOU ASININE, BRAINLESS, IDIOTIC-"

"We can't have you verbally abusing people anymore Rin." Shigure said. He started to write with the pen on his paper.

"JUST PUT ME BACK IN _MY_ BODY YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF –"

Rin's last word was silent. She snatched Shigure's paper and looked at what he wrote.

' Rin could not say anything mean to anyone until Shigure said otherwise.'

Rin looked at Shigure with an evil glare. '_You bastard'_ she thought. He gave her a devilish grin as she stormed out the room.

XOXO

**And that was chapter two! I'm going to extend how long you can vote for how long it should be for. 1 day to 1 week. So far 1 week is in the lead. If you review, you get French fries! (In honor of the fact that I write my fanfics during French class!) Anyway, next chapter will go up in about an hour… **


	3. Chapter 3 don't mess with Yuki

**Hello once again! I have extended the voting. When the 4th (next) chapter is up, there is no more voting. Simple as that.**

**This chapter goes out to Yuki lovers like me! **

**And the people who reviewed!**

XOXO

Yuki woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. He went to the kitchen to greet his love, Tohru, but when he got there, he saw Rin.

"Oh, it's you…" He said dissapointedly.

"Good morning Yuki!" "Rin" said a little to sweetly for her.

Thinking it was Rin, Yuki just walked away confused.

In the hallway, he saw "Tohru" and said "Good morning Miss Honda."

Strangely, no sound came out her mouth but her lips seemed to form the words 'Fuck off rat boy.' Something was definitely wrong. '_What did the stupid dog do know?_' he thought as he walked into the den Shigure did practically everything in.

"What did you do to Miss Honda you damn dog?" Yuki asked in a serious tone.

Simply Shigure answered "I accidentally wrote a great story about her and Rin changing bodies with that pen Akito gave me."

Yuki already had experienced some of Shigure's sick fantasies with that pen. "Why don't you fix them and get them back to normal?"

"I want to mess with Rin."

"WHY INVOLVE MISS HONDA?"

"Why shouldn't I have Rin in the body of my house-wife?"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE YOU MORON! NEVER TALK ABOUT MISS HONDA LIKE SHE BELONGS TO YOU!"

And for once, Yuki sent Shigure flying through the wall instead of Kyo. (The moral of this story is to not mess with Yuki or the people he cares about as soon as he wakes up. He is dangerous in the morning.)

**XOXO**

**I know this is a short chapter…. I am sorry…. I promise the next one will be a little longer… Anyway, get your votes in! Review. **

**Where is Kyo you ask? You'll find out in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and voted! I'm sorry if the next few chapters suck… but I promise it'll get better in later chapters! Now what you've all been waiting for… Chapter 4!**

XOXO

Kyo woke up to the familiar smell of Shishou burning something. He quickly got on his uniform and ran to help extinguish the fire.

As he dashed into the smoke-filled kitchen, Kyo managed to choke out "What were you trying to make this time?"

"Pancakes" answered Shishou with his kind smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You have a cook to _cook for you_."

"I just thought I'd try…" Shishou answered, "There are many things I'd like to try…"

Why was Kyo at Shishou's house at this time anyway? While he was training the day before, Kagura managed to head but him so hard he passed out, plus Shishou wouldn't let him go home when he woke up. Because of his being at Shishou's house (and Yuki wanting to play with Kyo by not telling him), he was unaware that Tohru and Rin had changed bodies. Tee hee!

XOXO

Back at Shigure's house,Everyone was sitting peacefully at the table eating the pancakes Tohru had so lovingly made. Then Shigure dropped a bomb.

"You should all go get ready for school."

Rin looked horrified. "I am not going to _my _school like _this_."

"Then why don't you go to Tohru's school and she'll go to your school?" Shigure said with a huge smile.

"HELL NO! If I have to go to _her_ school, she'll have to come with me so I can make sure she doesn't damage _my_ body."

Shigure knew Tohru could be quite clumsy and get hurt easily, so he agreed with Rin…he did not want either one of them to get hurt. So he told Rin "Fine she can go with you but…" He picked up his magic pen and wrote 'Rin and Tohru could not tell anyone that they had switched bodies. Yuki however, was only allowed to tell family. Whatever family he told could not tell anyone else. No one but family could hear what Yuki tells them…'

XOXO 

**That's then end of chapter 4! I'll put chapter 5 up now and you'll find out the voting results!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the really weird/cruddy chapter… I am now going to pull a Ritsu… I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO BAD I APOLOGIZE THAT IT IS POORLY WRITTEN! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WOOORLD!**

**Okay, that's out of my system so please read and review…I'll make Rin sing a song in the next chapter!**

XOXO 

When Rin was practically ready for school, she figured since she was in Tohru's body, she should make the best of it. She looked through Tohru's room for eyeliner pencils. She practically ransacked her room in her search. She finally found them under Tohru's bed in a box marked 'Special Occasions'. She was amazed at all the colors Tohru had. Rin may as well have been stuck in a crayon box. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, black, brown, navy blue, neon pink – what a stash! Carefully Rin checked to make sure that Tohru was nowhere in sight. She picked up the blue and black pencils and slipped gracefully into the bathroom.

XOXO

Shigure had to call Mayu to make sure "Rin" could take classes for the next week. He dialed the phone slowly, thinking of all the things he could do to torture her.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mayu." Shigure said sweetly.

"What do you want Shigure?" she answered sarcastically.

"Well we all know what _you_ want, don't we Mayu? You want _me_." Shigure answered coldly.

"You wish." Mayu retorted. "Do you need something or are you just calling to harass me?"

"A little of both." Shigure admitted in all honesty.

"Well since you've already done the harassing part, what do you need?"

"My cousin Rin is…um… visiting! Yeah that's it! And her parents want to make sure she goes to school while she's here. Do you think she could go to school with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru for a while?"

"Is she anything like you?"

"Not at all." Shigure replied.

"She can come… So… how's Hatori doing?" Mayu asked shyly.

"Good-bye." Shigure hung up with a smile. "You'll just have to call him yourself."

Shigure looked at his magic pen. New ideas started floating around his mind. (NOTE: I'm going to be nice and put what was supposed to be the beginning of chapter 6 in chapter 5… so be nice!)

XOXO

'Perfect.' Rin thought as she emerged from the bathroom. And indeed it was. The black and blue system of swirls went from her eyes, onto her cheeks, and up above her eyes. It was elegant and beautiful even though it was so wild and crazy.

"RIN ARE YOU READY YET!" Shigure yelled up the stairs.

"HOLD ON, ALMOST!" She yelled in an almost proud voice.

She grabbed "her" bag and threw the pencils in just in case touch-up was needed and went downstairs.

As Rin descended down the stairs, still in Tohru's body of course, Yuki gazed in awe… Rin made Tohru more stunning than she already was! (For some strange reason, Yuki found eyeliner hot on anyone - he thought it was sexy) He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Tohru however didn't seem happy or pissed – just…surprised. She had never seen or even thought of doing this. Strangely, she liked it. They were hypnotizing and everyone was entranced until they got to school.

XOXO

**And that is the end of Chapter 5. As I said before, review and Rin will sing a song in a later chapter. Obviously, one week won. So yeah. I'm thinking of making a darker story where all the people I use in it would have some sort of problem. I honestly got the idea after I read the summary for a Gravitation fanfic… because it wasn't what I expected…but it was still good. Anyway I promise to update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again! I am updating "Shigure's Magic Pen" because I started a new darker story and I didn't want to be just depressing, so I decided to update….i got a lot of reviews….THANK YOU I'll get back to all who updated…as usual…and I'm trying to make these chapters longer…..so I'll try…starting now!**

**XOXO – This is my new separator that does work unlike the lines I tried before…**

When Kyo arrived at school, he wanted to find Tohru and apologize for not being home the night before to eat the dinner she probably wasted her time preparing for him.

'_Where would she be? If I were as spacey as Tohru where would I be?' _Kyo thought hard. Then it hit him. '_Her shoe locker!_' So he walked to his shoe locker, changed his shoes, and saw Tohru at her shoe locker. He also saw the damn rat and.Rin? What was she doing here? Kyo did not want to expose how he was feeling in front of Yuki, so he was relieved when he saw both Yuki and Rin walk away. He made his move.

XOXO

Slowly, he shuffled over to Tohru with his hands in his pockets and head down – to see her- since she was sitting in front of her bottom shoe locker.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked tentatively.

She didn't budge.

'_Is she really that mad at me?_' he wondered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be home for dinner last night…"

She turned to look at him. "_What the hell is on her face! Actually…it kinda looks good on her…_' Kyo couldn't hold back anymore – the curiosity was killing him!

"What's with the…?" he motioned circles around his eyes.

Finally, she answered.

"I was bored this morning so I drew it."

"Oh…" was all Kyo could manage.

They stood there in silence for a minute…

Suddenly she asked "Why?"

Kyo was caught off guard..

"Because it looks good on you…" He was turning a deep red color.

"Thank you." She said politely while turning a deep red color herself.

Just then, Yuki and Rin came returned.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Rin said

Kyo stared at her then turned to Yuki. "What the fuck is wrong with her!"

Yuki sweat dropped. "Let me explain you stupid cat.."

XOXO

Just as Yuki finished explaining what was going on with Rin and Tohru to Kyo, they heard strange yet cheerful music…that only meant one thing…

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" the little blond bunny shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Good morning Momiji!" the real Tohru said while in Rin's body.

Momiji looked confused. "Is that really Rin?" he asked Yuki.

"In a way…you see … Honda – san is in Rin's body…. and Rin is in Honda – san's body." Yuki responded tired of explaining it already.

"Yeah another –" Rin started to say but fell silent because of what Shigure wrote.earlier.

'_He maybe able to stop me from saying it, but he can't stop me from thinking it_.' she thought to herself. '_Yeah another fucking lovely curse added to the one I have _t_ already…just fucking peachy_.' Then she started to wonder…'_Do I still have the zodiac curse in this body? I definitely need to test that later.._' she thought.

"Is Haru with you now?" Yuki asked Momiji sternly.

Rin looked up at the mention of Haru. She seemed scared.

"No, the teacher made him clean up the classroom since it was his job to do yesterday and he didn't…." The innocent one said.

"Good." Yuki said. "Thanks Momiji."

Momiji looked confused as Yuki walked out of the shoe locker hall.

XOXO

"Haru?" Yuki called when he entered the classroom.

"Hey Yuki, what's up?" Haru answered just as he finished sweeping the floor.

"I have to tell you something…it's important"

'_Is this the moment I've been waiting for? The moment Yuki will say those words I've been longing to hear? Why am I thinking like Shigure – sensei and Ayame – san all at once? That's kinda creepy…maybe I've been around them too much…What could Yuki want to talk about, Tohru – chan? I mean that's all he talks about lately….but what if he's gonna say something else? The suspense is killing me….Haru? I love you. Haru? I couldn't hide it anymore…_'(little did Haru know that all he needed was eyeliner!)

"Haru!" Yuki shouted for the third time trying to get Haru out of la la land.

"Oh sorry. I kinda got lost in my thoughts.."

The violet-eyed boy ignored him. "It's about Rin…she's…. here…"he said quietly.

Haru's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"Haru it's complicated though…" Yuki began.

"Where IS SHE?"

"Haru calm down…she's probably down the hall"

Haru dropped the broom and ran in a search for Rin.

"But she's in Honda –s san' body! Haru , come back!" Yuki said while running after him. However, it was too late. Haru had not heard what Yuki said.

When he saw her standing before him, he stopped and stared. "Rin? Why are you here?"

"Good morning Hatsuharu – san!" Tohru said cheerfully, once again forgetting she was in Rin's body.

"Why are you here!" Haru said trying not to go "Black".

"I go to school here, remember?" Tohru said unaware that with every word Haru was getting angrier by the second.

Then she saw him. And ran.

XOXO

"Hatsuharu! That isn't Rin!" Yuki yelled when he finally found him.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Black Haru had awakened.

"Honda – san is in Rin's body!"

"…" Haru stared blankly at Yuki. "Tohru's in there?" he asked as normal old White Haru.

"Yes…and Rin is in Tohru's body.." the rat said calmly. Again, Haru ran to find Rin.

He saw "Tohru" and ran over to her. He saw what was on her face.

"….." Silence.

"What the hell is on your face?" he asked with a straight face…barely…

Rin looked pissed off at his remark. "What are you smiling about?" she asked with an evil glare.

"What is that on your face…it's weird…I don't understand it…just like I don't understand you…"

Now she was pissed. She knew she couldn't say anything mean but she could do something mean…very mean…

"Come up to the roof with me and I'll explain what's going on. And what's on my face." She lied.

"Okay." agreed the unsuspecting Haru.

XOXO

Once Rin and Haru got to the roof, Rin looked at him through Tohru's big brown eyes (according to the manga).

"I'll explain but no one can hear…" Rin said.

"I'm listening" Haru said.

"Closer" She whispered.

He leaned in.

"Closer." She whispered again.

Haru leaned closer.

"This is how I really feel about all of this…" Rin leaned closer, closed her eyes and puckered her lips. When she was sure the white haired boy's eyes were also closed, she opened her own and hugged him.

POOF – Haru transformed into the Ox, a look of shock on his fuzzy face.

She picked up his clothes and ran downstairs just as the bell rang. Haru tried to run after her in Cow form but as we all know cows can only go upstairs…. not down.

Proud of what mean things she could do to make up for what she could not say, she locked Haru's uniform in the janitor's closet and ran to class.

In addition, Momiji named that day "The Day EVERYONE (except Tohru – chan) Saw Haru's Family Jewels".

XOXO

**Is this chapter long enough for you? In my opinion, it was mostly serious. That is why I thought of Rin's prank. Anyway, I'll update soon…. Please Review! Whoever reviews will get pocky! And if you want, check out my other story "Yuki's Problem". I'll update soon…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update….I had writer's block! Grrr…that last chappie was half prewritten and half not…that's why it may have seemed out of context…so…yea…Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**You should know the drill but I'm putting it one more time**

'_thoughts'/ 'writing'/ emphasis_

"dialogue"

**bold stuff is me**

**and whatever else I usually put here…**

XOXO

When school was_ finally_ over, everyone went to Shigure's house. Tohru had invited them over for dinner, but they were mostly going to try to talk Shigure out of his sick story writing…

"Sensei, can't you just let them go back to normal?" Haru asked.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Momiji squealed. "Today was The Day EVERYONE (except Tohru – chan) Saw Haru's Family Jewels!"

Rin started cracking up with laughter.

"Really?" asked an amused and interested Shigure. "Hey Haru, tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sensei…" Haru replied.

"Then I guess we have to do this the hard way…" Shigure said as he picked up his magic pen.

'_Haru started to tell Shigure the whole story…_' And with that Haru had no choice…It just started coming out…

XOXO

When Haru was done telling his embarrassing story, Shigure excused himself to his den…He had been inspired at how mean Rin could be for her own amusement. Therefore, he decided to have some fun of his own.

'_At 7:00 after Haru and Momiji had thanked Tohru for the delicious dinner she had made,'_ "Hmm…who should I use? Who is more aesthetically pleasing? Tohru or Rin?" Then he made up his mind. '_Tohru (still in Rin's body of course) did the unthinkable…_'

XOXO

It was 7:00on the dot and Tohru strangely started acting…well strange… for her that is…

She went into her room and did not come out until 7:30.

However, that was not the strangest thing. What she was wearing was the weird part….

She was wearing the maid outfit from Ayame's shop, with pink fishnets, a pink boa, and big black hooker boots (like the ones the Spice Girls wore way back when…).

She slowly descended the stairs. Then she started doing something that was not like her at all…

Tohru stuck the Panic! At The Disco CD, turned it to 'But It's Better If You Do' and started (**dun dun dun**) stripping..

Slowly she started playing with the apron and flung it off….

Meanwhile, Yuki, Kyo, and Rin couldn't move and couldn't talk…not because Shigure had said so, but just because they were speechless…

As Tohru shed her skin onstage, Yuki was seated and sweating to the song on Shigure's P.A. (which he had installed via magic pen),Shigure sat two away smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri, and Kyo…Kyo was praying for love in a lap dance…but paying in naivety since he was too busy shouting "PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!" (**I couldn't resist the puns I'm sorry**)

By this point Tohru was out of the maid outfit…she was in a lacey hot pink boustiae **(is that how you spell it..it wasn't in my dictionary…)**with the top lined in black feathers, matching lacey panties with clips to clip her thigh high hot pink fishnets, her hot pink boa, and her big black Spice Girl hooker boots…Yuki poofed when she started playing with the hooks on her boustiae ….he finally found his voice…

"Please stop Miss Honda…Please?" the little rat begged. He did not want her to do something she would regret.

She turned and looked at the small, sweaty rat and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." She said simply, then went to pick up her clothes, turn off the stereo, and went upstairs.

"What the fuck was that? How come she didn't listen to ME!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"Maybe she likes Yuki better?" Shigure suggested just piss Kyo off more.

Kyo started ranting and everyone ignored him.

Shigure turned to Rin. She was still sitting there with her mouth wide open shocked at what had just happened. Then she finally turned to Shigure and said

"What the SILENCE was that?" she asked in a furious whisper.

"You said, and I quote 'You can use me however you want for the rest of my life.'"

"But that was Tohru !" Rin started getting louder. Even if she did not want to admit it Tohru was her friend…._'Damn protective qualities_' she thought.

"In your body…" Shigure smirked.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP ME –"

Yuki and Kyo were staring at her confused.

"break the curse" she whispered angrily.

"I told you I'm the worst kind of man…"He answered with a sad smile. and walked back to his den.

As soon as his door closed, Yuki turned back and put on his clothes. By this point Kyo had stopped his angry rant, and Rin just stood there.

Since they were still in culture shock from Tohru's "dance" Yuki, Kyo, and Rin looked at each other and decided to call it a night.

However, naughty Cats and Rats dreamt about what would have happened if Tohru had continued…

XOXO

**And now you all see my pervy side…You can thank the fanfic called _Operation Seduction _for that…. and I'm sad because _Woof Meow Pervy Boy_ by TehFuture Mrs.Kyo Sohma is over…(SAD) anyway…I've started chapter eight and I'll try to post it soon. In the meantime if you want to read more serious fanfics you should read my other stories if you haven't done that yet…unlike The Girly Man and Isuzu Forever who have read all three (Thanks guys) and Please Review! This time….(thinks) Popsicles because it's summer…yea…we'll go with that…I promise to update soon… basically because I'm grounded for 4 weeks for staying at a concert too long….oh well…Bye bye.**


End file.
